EL REGRESAR DE QUEN SE HA IDO
by christinavh98
Summary: SE QUE HAY UNA FORMA DE HACERLO REGRESAR, SI TAN SOLO PUDIERA ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN QUE PUDIESE TENER LA MISMA DEDICACIÓN QUE EL, SE QUE ME COSTARA PERO LO LOGRARE... SI, MI ANTHONY ESTARA DE REGRESO
1. Chapter 1

Mi mano derecha es una golondrina

Mi mano izuierda es un cipres

Mi cabeza por detrás es un señor vivo

Y por detrás un señor muerto.

Los vivos alegran su cipres

Para decir buenos días a la golondrina

Se alejan sonrientes al orizonte

Suben cantando hasta el piso de la muerte

Hablan con una lengua adormecida desde hace mucho tiempo

Son póstumos como los ecos de la flor del trueno

Y lo mismo que los perfumes

Llevan su cuerpo como el tallo de un nenúfar precioso

Un pájaro trina mil orejas anónimas

Una estrella brilla para mil ojos recién nacidos

El pájaro cambia de dia con una mirada

Vicente Huidobro; Cancion de la muervida

Capítulo 1.

Estoy nuevamente sentado en este parque al salir del invernadero del gobierno local en el que trabajo, el mismo en el que siempre espero a mi amigo Terrence para ir al departamento que compartimos mientras adquiero el periódico del día con el pequeño de boina , todo esto mientras el autobús correspondiente al colegio de niños mimados en el que el trabaja como profesor de literatura inglesa pase, mientras veo algo que no debería estar en primera plana pero que por alguna razón está ahí, de inmediato mis ojos captan ese anuncio "se solicita botánico con experiencia, de preferencia que tenga gusto por las rosas. Se ofrece recamara cómoda y comida, cuatro mil dólares mensuales como sueldo". El autobús llega, razón por la cual doblo el periódico y veo que Terrence baja, el resto del días transcurre sin novedad alguna, a la mañana siguiente sigo mi rutina acostumbrada de manera inerte, por alguna razón el anuncio vuelve a aparecer en el periódico del medio dia, por todo lo que ofrece pensé que alguien ya había asistido. Asi que pensando en que trabajo en un lugar en donde todo es aburrido y que ofrecen un mejor salario en ese empleo busco la dirección "consorcios Andley, Chicago, Illinois". Al salir del trabajo en vez de dirigirme al parque a esperar a Terrence decido ir en busca dela dirección del periódico, me lleva al activo centro de la ciudad en la que vivo, al entrar al gran edificio le digo a la recepcionista que deseo pedir informes sobre el anuncio y me pide que la acompañe, me reciben en la oficina privada de William A. Andley pero en su lugar me recibe Archibald Cornwell, un hombre alto, un poco mas joven que yo, tal vez unos dos años. De inmediato me presento.

Buenas tardes señor Cornwell, mi nombre es Vins Brown, vengo por su anuncio en el periódico- me presente

Asi me informa la asistente de mi tío William, es un gusto conocerlo señor, le explicare. Quien en realidad solicita de sus servicios es mi prima Candice quien se encuentra en Lakewood además de que es el lugar del trabajo, por lo que quiero pedirle que me acompañe hasta ahí – respondió Archie.

De acuerdo señor- me limite a decir.

Cuando llegue a la mansión de Lakewood de los Andley sentí una extraña sensación de familiaridad y el mayordomo abre las puertas diciendo que la señorita Candice nos esperaba en el salón. Al llegar al salón Archie saludo a una bella rubia de ojos verdes y cabello rizado que de alguna manera me recordaba a alguien pero … ¿ A quién?. De inmediato ella me hablo.

Buenas tardes señor Brown, mi primo me informa de que ha venido por el empleo- me dijo ella.

Así es señorita Andley- le respondí mientras aun seguí perdido en la belleza de la dama

Vera, el trabajo que quiero que haga consiste en que haga florecer igual de hermosas que antes las rosas de alguien muy querido para toda la familia Andley, se trata de mi querido Anthony quien por desgracia se nos adelantó en el camino, mi condición, la de mi tia abuela Elroy y la de mi padre adoptivo el señor William A. Andley es que viva en la mansión- me dijo la señorita Andley

Será un honor señorita, pero me gustaría ver sus rosas para saber la clase de trabajo que tendré que hacer con ellas

Seguro señor Brown , acompáñeme-

Al salir me encuentro en un gran jardín lleno de rosas de todos los colores, todas en buen estado, lo cual me hace pensar en por que me han contratado, de pronto veo al señor Cornwell acercarse con un chico alto de cabello oscuro y anteojos y entre ambos traían un cuadro pintado al oleo, extrañamente en ese jardín siento una sensación muy familiar con respecto al sr. Cornwell que no había sentido en su anterior encuentro con el, y algo similar al tener en frente al otro chico.

Alistair Cornwell, soy hermano de Archi- dijo el tipo de los anteojos.

Mucho gusto, Vins Brown- me limite a decir mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Vera, en este cuadro se presentan las rosas como cuando nuestro primo Anthony las cuidaba, como vera eran de mayor tamaño y con colores mas encendidos. Pero sobretodo nos gustaría que hiciera lo posible por recrear esta especie la cual el mismo llamo Dulce Candy en honor a Candice- dijo Archibald mientras señalaba una hermosa rosa blanca con un poco de verde al centro.

Las rosas del cuadro se veían realmente hermosas, pero esa que Archibald me señalo en particular se me hizo una creación magnifica, en ese momento pensé que quien quiera que haya sido el tal Anthony fue un genio al poder crear tal especie, al verla supe por que las había llamado asi en honor a Candice, se debía a que al verla parecía que realmente se estuviera viendo los ojos verdes de la señorita. Cuando volteo a ver a los presentes me dicen que tienen algo importante que hacer y que me dejarían observar un poco el jardín y que el cuadro me serviría para lograr el resultado deseado. Solo me limite a asentir, me di cuenta que las rosas se extendían mas alla de lo que veía y pronto llegue a una fuente de la que partian cuatro caminos los cuales estaban marcados por rosas y baldosas.

Seguí uno de los caminos y me llevaron hasta una pequeña área donde habían muebles de jardín en los cuales se me figuro la imagen de una bella dama de ojos verdes muy parecida a la señorita Candice pero mayor en edad arreglaba un jarrón con rosas recién cortadas .

Decidí regresar por el camino y al llegar a ala fuente vi de nuevo a la dama pero algo me hizo sentir que yo era un niño y le daba tirones en su larga falda y ella me abrazaba para cargarme, sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos ante la ternura de la imagen que se proyectaba en mi mente. Ese lugar era lindo pero simplemente ante ese recuerdo se volvió sumamente acogedor, por primera vez sentí la sensación de estar en un verdadero hogar. Al poco tiempo mis pensamientos se esfumaron dejándome una sensación de incomodidad y confusión. En ese momento decidí ir por el cuadro para entrar nuevamente a la mansión.


	2. CAPITULO 2

Capítulo 2.

Entre nuevamente dentro de la lujosa casa y una sirvienta me indico que habían mandado a alguien por mis cosas a mi antiguo departamento y que el señor William me esperaba en su estudio.

La muchacha me guio hasta la puerta del estudio y toque la puerta.

Pase- me respondió una amable vos masculina

Buenas tardes, usted debe ser el señor William- dije

Así es, y ella es mi tía Elroy- me dijo, presentándome a una dama de edad avanzada con aire autoritario que estaba sentada a su lado.

Madame, Elroy es un gusto- le dije mientras le besaba la mano

Lo mismo digo, mis queridos nietos te contrataron bajo órdenes nuestras para que hagas lo posible por hacer que las rosas de mí también nieto Anthony luzcan como cuando el se hacía cargo de ellas.

Cumpliré con las ordenes, no tiene que preocuparse por eso.-

Puede retirarse señor Brown

Al retirarme pensé que como todos se habían referido de manera tan formal al señor William imagine que se trataba de un hombre quizá igual de mayor que la señora Elroy pero en realidad solo se veía alguna años mayor que yo, quizá diez o doce. Por alguna razón en ese momento sentí aprecio por aquella anciana y cierto cariño hacia el hombre, uno más bien fraternal. Al salir la mucama me dijo que pasara al salón para hablar con la señorita Candice, cuando entre en el salón donde me esperaba vi a la señorita con un pequeño coati albino en su regazo,

señor Brown, me da gusto que haya sido del agrado de mi padre y mi tía abuela, creo que por todo lo que usted ha escuchado, tanto yo como los miembros de la familia sentimos aun gran arraigo a quien fue y aun es para nosotros Anthony Brower Andley .- me dijo conmovida.

Si, tiene razón señorita pero por lo que veo usted fue de las personas más allegadas a él en sus últimos momentos

En eso está en correcto, sé que tal vez para usted no sea de importancia pero Anthony era mi novio

Entiendo, debió haber sido muy duro para usted

Si, pero ya me repuesto bastante. Por cierto ella es Dorothy, le enseñara su recamara para que pueda colocar sus cosas- me dijo mientras señalaba a una muchacha de cabello castaño peinado en dos trenzas.

Cuando seguí a Dorothy me llevo a una habitación impecable cuyos muebles estaban cubiertos por mantas blancas, la habitación por si sola era más grande que el departamento que solía compartir con Terrence, además de que tenía una chimenea y un baño con cambiador.

Esta será su habitación señor Brown, el señor William y la señora Elroy me indicaron que usted ocuparía esta habitación que es la que solía ser la del señorito Anthony con la finalidad de que se haga una idea de cómo eran las rosas al guiarse por algunas de las fotografías que hay alrededor de la habitación.

De acuerdo- me limite a contestarle.

Mientras Dorothy planchaba mis camisas para acomodarlas dentro del enorme ropero comencé a recorrer la habitación, cada cuadro y fotografía era de un punto distinto del inmenso jardín de rosas, fue asi como me di cuenta que yo no había visto ni la mitad del jardín, hasta que mis ojos se toparon con el cuadro de una niña pecosa que llevaba el cabello en dos coletas al lado de un joven de gallarda estampa rubio, con unos ojos celestes muy expresivos, cuando observe detenidamente me di cuenta que la niña era la señorita Candice y supuse que él debía ser… Anthony. De inmediato una sensación de celos se expandió por todo mi ser, tenía la sensación de que él estaba quitándomela, lo cual era completamente ridículo ya que en primer lugar él estaba muerto y en segundo una señorita perteneciente a una de las familias más importantes e influyentes de la nación se fijara en mí, un jardinero con título de botánico que anteriormente ganaba el sueldo mínimo en un invernadero local de Chicago. De pronto al voltear noto que Dorothy abandono la habitación y me encuentro solo, razón suficiente para tomar una ducha, me di cuenta de que la puerta se había cerrado ya que logre escuchar un estruendoso sonido. Al salir de la ducha me vestí y comencé a organizar mis libros sobre rosas ya que ahora los necesitaría a sobremanera cuando de pronto tocan a mi puerta y Dorothy me dice que baje a cenar ya que la cena está servida y la familia se encuentra reunida para ello a excepción de la señora Elroy quien pide que pace a su habitación al terminar la cena, todo transcurrió sin conversación, pero algo no pasó desapercibido para mi y era que Archibald Cornwell observaba disimuladamente a Candy mientras cenaba y nuevamente la sensación de celos me invadió, pero por alguna razón supe que el jamás seria correspondido. Al terminar la cena seguí al mayordomo a la habitación de la señora Elroy y toque la puerta.

Adelante señor Brown-

Gracias señora, ¿quería verme?

Así es, quisiera contarle la historia completa de por que son tan preciadas esas rosas-

Será un placer escucharla-

Vera, la razón de que sean tan importantes esas rosas es que inicialmente eran rosas rojas que mi hermano le regalo a mi cuñada Pricila hace ya mucho tiempo, originalmente solo ocupaban una jardinera, después vinieron las amarillas y blancas, al llegar la siguiente primavera un conocido de la familia trajo rosas violetas y rosas como regalo y desde ahí ella comenzó a crear nuevas variedades, intensificando o suavisando sus colores, posteriormente consiguió algunas variedades de rosas silvestres como centifolia, demascenia, eglanteria y gálica, cuando ella murió fue mi sobrina Rosemary la hermana de William quien se hizo cargo y siguió creando nuevas variedades como las que se enredaron alrededor del portal principal de la mansión, además de que en cada uno de sus viaje su esposo le traía entre tres y cuatro distintas variedades en distintos colores, ella creo un rosal de pie alto y un rosal llorón los cuales parecen árboles. Al morir ella el rosedal se veía como ahora y volvió nuevamente a ser bello hasta que Anthony tuvo edad suficiente para poder cuidarlas como se merecen y a sus cortos quince años hizo su aportación con rosedales sarmentosos y la dulce Candy en honor a mi nieta Candice, hasta ahora ninguna de nosotros ha demostrado tener el talento que ellos tenían para cultivar y crear nuevas especies de rosas y como vera más que un recuerdo es una tradición de nuestra familia que lleva tres generaciones con aportes y extensiones a tal grado que ni siquiera nosotros mismos conocemos en donde se terminan los rosedales y es por eso que hemos decidido contratar a un experto para poder devolver la belleza que alguna vez tuvieron-

Ahora entiendo por qué tanta insistencia por parte del señor William y sus sobrinos por volver a ver rosas igual de hermosas como las que he visto en los cuadros-

Si, por lo que me dice sé que por fin ha entendido el significado que esas rosas tienen y me gustaría que iniciase lo más pronto posible y tenga esto, son algunos de los nombres de los fertilizantes e insecticidas que se han puesto a esas rosa desde que comenzaron a cultivarlas.

Gracias señora, será un placer ayudarla a rescatar su tradición familiar y así será, tan pronto como amanezca comenzare con lo que me encomienda.

Eso es todo señor Brown, puede retirarse

Si señora, que descanse

Gracias

Acto seguido de la narración de la muy larga historia de las rosas en la segunda residencia de la familia Andley, proseguí a la habitación ya que sabia que la noche era larga, tenia que reafirmar mis conocimientos spbre las rosas y analisar el contenido de las sustancias que habían sido aplicadas a las rosas (por lo visto por años) para haber si no habían dañado el suelo desmereciéndolo lo cual no seria tarea sencilla si comenzaría al dia siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Llegando las primeras horas de la madrugada caigo en la conclusión de que el suelo de las rosas comienza a tener carencia de nitrógeno y fosforo cosa que ninguno de los fertilizante de la lista contiene razón por la cual ha disminuido el volumen y tamaño de las plantas y se que tengo que informar lo mas pronto posible para conseguirlo y mejorar el suelo.

Al llegar el amanecer abro la ventana y descubro que la vista de un sol tierno que comienza a aparecer entre las ramas de los aun tupidos rosedales sin duda para mi es una de las mejores vistas que he tenido en años. De pronto escucho que llaman a mi puerta y veo a Dorothy que me indica que baje a desayunar.

Buenos días-

Buenos días señor Brown- respondieron todos al unisono

Veo a la señora Elroy sentada a la cabeza de la mesa y noto que su sobrina se encuentra algo intimidada por la presencia y no la culpo vi a la señora retarla en el jardín mientras yo trabajaba lo que recuerdo es. "no entiendo cómo es que puedes ser tan imprudente Candice, primero hijo del duque y después Neal Leagan, porque te empeñaras tanto en no casarte aun cuando yo a tu edad ya era viuda y tenía una hijastra a la que tuve que cuidar hasta que estuvo en edad de casarse y luego esta William que acepta el hecho de que no quieras hacerlo porque según ustedes dos mi difunto Anthony algún día volverá. Pero ten por seguro que no escaparas del próximo pretendiente que se te consiga". En parte estuve de acuerdo con la señora Elroy porque en primer lugar el tal Anthony estaba muerto (imposible hacerlo volver), luego rechazar al hijo de un duque quien sea que fuere era un noble y quien no querría emparentar con la nobleza, luego al mencionar el nombre de Neal Leagan recordé un artículo de hace tiempo del periódico que solía leer en el cual se mencionaba que ese sujeto había iniciado su cadena de hoteles de lujo de manera independiente con un rotundo éxito a lo largo de toda la costa oeste del país. Pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que era denigrante que la señora tratase de esa manera a su nieta siendo ya una persona entrando en su adultez. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo mencione que necesitaba ir a la ciudad para conseguir el nitrógeno y el fosforo del que el suelo era carente.

Mandare a un sirviente a la ciudad para conseguirlo téngalo por seguro, de momento no quiero que deje las rosas ni un momento por favor- dijo el señor William

Puedo ir yo- intervino la señorita Candice

No pequeña mandare a George por eso, prefiero que permanescas en casa hasta nuevo aviso, es solo mientras la tia Elroy insiste en enseñarte a tejer y bordar- respondio al comentario de la pequeña

De acuerdo- dijo con desilusión ella

esa platica fue todo lo que pude soportar, me di cuenta que Candy era reprimida y que yo me veía con la tarea de liberarla tan pronto se presentara la oportunidad, el resto del día hice todo de manera inerte, lo único que pensaba era llevármela pero me di cuenta de mi poco éxito cuando apareció Dorothy en el jardín diciéndome que la cena estaba lista, la cena transcurrió sin relevancia y tan solo al poner un pie dentro de la habitación el sueño estaba venciéndome y me deje caer en la cama, me quede profundamente dormido. No se ciertamente cuanto tiempo transcurrió pero de pronto comienzo a sentir calor y siento que un pequeño cuerpo me tiene abrazado y me besa tiernamente, cuando logro abrir completamente los ojos veo la dulce mirada verde que me dice…

No digas nada a nadie- me dijo Candy

No…no lo hare- dije susurrando

Mi tía quiere verte- me dijo

Iré en seguida- respondí.

Cuando me levante y di vuelta ella ya no se encontraba, jamás había sido despertado de tan agradable manera. Decidí que guardaría ese momento como lo que fue: un instante de amor puro. De pronto viene a mi cabeza una imagen del pueblo cercano en donde estoy en un carrusel, cuando se que nunca en mi vida he subido a uno, pero dejo mi alucinación por aparte y decido apresurarme para ver a la anciana, cuando llego al salón de te de la señora Elroy ella solo me indica que lo que pedí para el suelo a sido llevado a guardar en el hangar del patio trasero, mientras atravieso de punta a punta la propiedad escucho voces que me recuerdan a alguien ¿pero a quién? ¿Acaso esta casa me vuelve loco? Definitivamente no lo se… pero por alguna razón siento cierta clase de cariño fraternal por el señor Andley que al principio solo pensaba que era que el me agradaba. Cuando al fin llego al hangar y tomo lo que necesito. Al salir noto que unos duces ojos verdes me observan desde el ventanal del piso superior y que luego se esconden cuando notan que los he notado, solo puedo sonreír ante ese gesto que a la vez que es dulce es infantil, pero me doy cuenta de que ella no es la típica heredera rica que que únicamente acepta a los de su clase para continuar asi con la conocida tradición de la alta sociedad de Chicago y era la de que los jóvenes herederos de los grandes consorcios se unieran con jovencitas por asi decirlo "de su misma especie" para sostener y hacer crecer las riquezas de ambas familias. Por esa razón me encontraba sorprendido de que ella se hubiese fijado en un humilde botánico como yo,


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

 _ **Primero que nada deseo pedir una disculpa, debido al tiempo que he tardado en escribir y subir este nuevo capítulo ya que no lograba conseguir estabilidad de mis tiempos libres ya que comencé la universidad, agradezco su comprensión y atención a esta humilde lectura que pretende ser entretenida**_

Después de todo lo que he observado últimamente en la mansión de los Andley, he logrado comprender el concepto que todos tienen acerca de Candy,lo cual a la vez es comprensible ya que sin ella la mansión sería un lugar tétrico y sin emoción alguna mas que la rigides que caracterizaba a la señora Elroy; e incomprensible ya que al obligarla a permanecer dentro de la macion ella sufria.

El simple hecho de pensar en como habría de sentirse Candy me producía asco. Para no seguir pensando en eso decidí trabajar por el resto de la tarde al llegar a la fuente del jardín me percate de la presencia de la señora Elroy, jamas la había visto de esa manera, fue fácil para mi darme cuenta de que ante mis ojos se encontraba la parte noble, la que muchos dudarían en creerme si les dijera, la de una Elroy Andley dulce, con lagrimas en los ojos pero a la vez sonriente, como si por un momento tuviese que olvidarse de lo que tenia que dar a reflejar, como si pudiese ser ella misma por un instante. En ese momento logre ver gran parte de la escencia de Candy en la señora Elroy como si fuesen una misma persona, en parte lo eran ya que ambas tenían la virtud de mantener unido todo lo que las rodeaba. Decidi ir al otro extremo del jardín antes de que ella notase mi presencia, me sorprendi de mi propio trabajo cuando me detuve a observar las rosas, definitivamente estaba funcionando el hecho de nutrirles la tierra y regarlas con el agua curada con ferlizante.

De pronto escucho que la cena esta servida, extrañamente me encuentro totalmente solo y veo a la buena Dorothy servirme y sin que se lo pida me dice.

-Los Cornwell tienen algunos negocios pendientes en la oficina principal, el señor Andley ha ido de excursión, la señora Elroy esta en casa de los Leagan y la señorita Candice en sus habitaciones ya que esta indispuesta- me dijo

-Gracias- me limite a responder

De pronto un recuerdo viene a mi mente y es el de Candy diciéndome que me esperaba en su habitación después de la cena. Tan pronto como termine subí enseguida a la habitación de Candy sin tocar abrí la puerta, al entrar la vi de espaldas de pie frente a su ventana con las cortinas cerradas, llevaba una bata encima color verde esmeralda el cual era el mismo que de sus ojos. Para mi sorpresa el día de hoy se veía un poco más seria que de costumbre, como si hubiese madurado de la noche a la mañana. La bese, y por fin conseguí que sonriera, rodee su cintura y volví a besarla. Para lo que siguió basta con decir que fue un simulacro de entrega, de esos en los que se jura amor eterno, un juramento de amor que se sentía como si fuese más allá de la muerte. Finalmente nos quedamos dormidos.

Desperté solo en la cama, con la ropa que normalmente usaba para dormir, entonces, supuse que todo había sido un sueño hasta que al incorporarme vi a la señora Elroy sentada en el canapé que había en la habitación abrazando a Candy. Me asuste tan pronto vi a la señora Elroy, lo primero que pensé fue _ya estoy despedido…_ pero no me importaba tanto el hecho de estar despedido lo que me importaba era que _posiblemente ya no volvería a ver a Candy jamás…_ para mi sorpresa la reacción fue muy distinta a la que esperaba ya que ambas me sonrieron. Cuando volví del susto yo también sonreí y entonces me percaté de que había dormido en el cuarto de Candy, las dos se retiraron y me dejaron solo, camine hasta mi recamara y me metí a bañarme para comenzar el día, me vestí y en lugar de ir al comedor para desayunar fui directo al jardín. No tenia cara para ver al señor Andley después de lo sucedido, ya que después de todo el era el padre adoptivo de Candy.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V.

No se cómo ha pasado el día, lo único que logro entender de todo esto es el hecho de que lo ocurrido la noche anterior me provoca una mezcla de confusión y aprensión. Por lo tanto decido tomar una ducha para ir a la cama, aunque sinceramente dudo el hecho de que logre dormir. Tengo tanto en que pensar, como al mismo tiempo soñar despierto, que si tal vez ese fue inicio y el fin, si realmente Candy me ama; si todo (incluyendo la presencia de la señora Elroy en la habitación había sido solo un espejismo), si fue real ¿habrá dejado consecuencias a largo plazo para ella y para mí?. Era eso y más lo que pasaba en mi cabeza por estos momentos.

Pero al mismo tiempo se que estoy lleno de preguntas hacia ella, preguntas de las cuales yo mismo me pregunto ¿ valdrá la pena tomarse las molestias en hacerlas? De pronto llamaron a mi puerta, pero cuando abro la puerta veo a la mas dulce de esas rosas blancas, la musa de esas llamadas "Dulce Candy" las que eran blancas con el centro verde del mismo tono que los ojos que en ese momento me miraban.

Mi tia no llegara a dormir esta noche, se quedara en casa de los Leagan- me dijo con dulce voz.

Eso es maravilloso- dije con una notable alegría.

Por favor, sígueme- me pidió ella

Y sin dudarlo la segui hasta una gran habitación del tercer piso, para ser exacto la de al lado de la del señor William, la que tenia el nombre "Rosemary" grabado en una pequeña placa sobre la manija. Al entrar en la habitación la cual debo confesar ahora llamo mi atención un dia en el que me pidieron fuese a la habitación del señor William por mi pago, por la razón de que tenia la puerta abierta y las luces apagadas, me tome la libertad de entrar mientras nadie me veía, encendí la luz amarillenta que iluminaba la habitación y todo estaba lleno de polvo, nuevamente en la pared del cabezal de la cama había un gran cuadro de la mujer con los ojos de Candy sonrisa calida con el pequeño de ojos azules. Si nomal recuerdo, el señor William apareció a un costado mio.

Hasta hace poco yo era el único que había entrado aquí desde que mi hermana murió- me dijo en cuanto noto mi asombro al ver retrato.

La puerta estaba abierta- le dije un poco asustado.

Lo sé, fue apropósito, supe que te daría curiosidad tarde o temprano-dijo de una manera muy natural

¿por qué lo dice señor?- me limite a preguntar.

Por qué me recuerda a ella, por eso la adopte- me respondió.

¿a Candy quiere decir?-pregunte.

¿A caso se parece a alguien más? Y tu sin duda a mi sobrino, tus ojos y la manera en que te dedicas a esas rosas, exacto a como mi hermana y mi sobrino lo hicieron en su momento- me respondió nuevamente.

No sé qué decir señor- me limite

Toma- me dijo al momento de darme el sobre con dinero

El cual debo admitir que era más de lo acordado y esperado. De pronto Candy me saco de mis cavilaciones para hacerme una señal de que la esperara dentro de la habitación, en lo que ella salió de la habitación, un cuaderno en cuero italiano llamo mi atención, lo abri y lo lei.

 _ **Jueves 05/ 05/1897**_

 _ **No se exactamente cuánto tiempo falte, pero me siento sumamente fatigada con esto. El doctor Newman dice que debo permanecer en cama el resto del embarazo aunque debo admitir que incluso eso se me hace demasiado incómodo. No soporto más estar hinchada, hipertensa y adolorida la mayor parte del tiempo, lo único que deseo es que mi bebe nazca lo mas pronto posible, es la única posibilidad de que tal vez mejore. Pero solo es eso un "tal vez"**_

 _ **Rosemary**_

Asi fue como entendí el por que la madre de Anthony tuvo una vida tan corta, era una persona sumamente delicada de salud y aun así decidió tener un bebe. De pronto volteé a la puerta y vi a Candy regresando a la habitación, deje el cuaderno en donde lo encontré y en ese momento ella me pidió que me recostara con ella, de pronto me doy cuenta de que comienzo a quitarle la ropa de manera casi instintiva, la empecé a besar al mismo tiempo en que recorría todo su cuerpo, de pronto un esplendoroso halo de luz nos envuelve a ambos mientras hacemos el amor, comienzo sentir un cosquilleo en la cara y de pronto mis manoa comienzan a sentirse mas suaves de lo que estoy acostumbrado, de pronto una nube de recuerdos comienza a llegar a mi mente, desde donde estoy solo en una habitación hasta donde caigo de un caballo, de pronto me enfoco en el espejo que esta colocado sobre el cabezal de la cama y veo que mis facciones se volvieron delicadas y mis ojos de unazul brillante y sin pensarlo de mi boca sale.

Me convertido en… Anthony- digo con asombro.

Siempre lo has sido, solo que en otra persona. Reencarnaste en alguien que ya existía- me dice Candy.

Si dices que ya existía, dime ¿Dónde está Vins?

Descuida, lo traeré de regreso cuando recupere mi fuerza- me responde.

De acuerdo- mi limite

Tenemos varios años en los que debemos ponernos al corriente y una familia que ha sabido esperar pacientemente el momento de tu regreso- me responde.

Fin.


End file.
